I can't loose you again
by iDreamz
Summary: A girl once met Bill Cipher. She gave him a second chance. He had to go back to another dimension, now he's back. When she starts to possess new powers, he suggests leaving, because they are too dangerous. Will she stay, or will she go? (Replacing LB and CN chapters with other things)
1. Chapter 19 Lost Memory

Hi guys. Been a while since I updated this story. I had a bit of writers block. Please leave a review, I love getting reviews on how you all loved my story.

* * *

So the next day was school. Marinette was holding hands with Adrien, Alya holding hands with Nino. Chloe going mad. Hah. Same thing now. Marinette thought. Melanie, Blake and Lauren we're all finally joining Marinett's class, yet they didn't know that.

"Class, please welcome our new students, Blake, Lauren, and Melanie. Make them all feel comfortable." A few yeahs and yips came from a few people. "And also welcome Drake, he's moved from America."

Melanie sat in a spare desk. Sadly she was seated by Drake, by choice of Mrs. Bustier. Over the next while, Drake was continuously staring at Melanie. Sneaking a few grins smirks. Melanie wasn't liking this. And neither was Blake. "Right class. I'm going for my lunch break. You all behave, Mrs. Mendalier is right next door and will be watching you. I wan't you all to write a ten page story. It must be finished by the time it's lunch."

 _After she left, Drake caught his moment and scooted over closer to Melanie. "Awh, honey. I don't bite-"_

 _SLAM_

 _"I do."_

 _He paused, looking up to a tall muscular teenager with tan skin and dark brown hair with blueish green eyes. Not calm. "Chill dude, I;m just talking to this honey right here-"_

 _"That 'honey', is my girlfriend, now back off before I-"_

 _"Before you what? Hmm?" By now Drake stood up, folding his arms. "Grow some balls, would you?" Drake scoffed. Melanie caught a hold of Drake's shirt and fecked him off the wall. "Speak like that to my boyfriend and it'll be alot worse. I don't give a feck where you come from, you aren't going to do that again, are you? No." The whole class was now staring at Melanie. And the head teacher just walked in._

 _"Melanie. My office. NOW!" His voice bellowed across the room. "YOU TOO. In as well!" He stormed out._

 _~!~_

 _"Melanie, what sort of behavior is this?"_

"...lanie? Melanie, wake up!"

"Huh!? Oh! Sorry Blake. I think I dozed off for a while... did Mrs. Bustier catch me?" She looked around the room. "No. You looked like you had an interesting dream though." He chuckled. "I did. I nearly beat the shite out of someone because they we're acting the fool with me. A boy, mind you."

"Oh. Right. Well. It's lunch now. Wanna head outside and go downtown-"

"DOWNTOWWWWWN!" Marinette sing-songed, half sitting/sliding beside Melanie, making the group laugh. "Right so. Lets go." Alya smiled.

They all met up at Superbites. Melanie just HAD to try the Claw Machine, and saw a yellow Triangle plushie in the far corner. Suddenly-

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Wanna try the Claw Machine?" The two children wen't over to the claw machine. A young child by the age of 12 with blond hair and green eyes got a bear holding the Eiefel tower, and the girl with Strawberry blonde hair got a Bill Cipher plushie. They both hugged their prizes._

 _"Uhh..."_

 _"Uhh..."_

"Oh my god... Bill..." She whispered. Holding back the tears from her childhood friend. The Plushie waved, she rubbed her eyes, it disappered. "What the.." She whispered. "What are you playing at Bill..."


	2. Chapter 20 A break up, and a regain

Melanie said her goodbyes to the group, saying her mother needed help with the Pizza resturant. Blake knew what she was really going home for.

Melanie rushed into her room and slammed the door. Her parents weren't home. She sighed. "Alright you Demon, what do you wan't?" She half yelled. "Hey! Long time no see, Paris!" The Triangle floated around her. "Seriously. Bill. I saw you, what, as a plushie, today?" She paced back and forth. "I haven't seen you for five years and this is how you greet me?" Bill got angry.

"No, I'm sorry. Hello as well, but..."

"Changing you're name and faking a life, isn't what you planned?"

"Yeah..." She sat down in a chair. "Maybe I should tell them the truth-"

"Not yet. Wait for a moment. It's getting dark anyways. Can't keep Ladybug and Chat Noir waiting." She stood up and smiled at him. "Yep. Zara, fangs out!" And the transformation was on. "You coming?" She looked at him before hopping out the window. "But wait-" She zoomed off. "God dammit, _**Molly**_..."

She froze, hearing that name again.

Meanwhile...

"Where's The Cheetah? Usually she's the first one here out of all of us!" Ladybug looked around, seeing a golden zoom heading towards them and a floating... triangle...

"Sorry I was late. An old friend came by." Her ears flattened, but she smiled looking at Bill. "WHAT. THE. HELL. IS. THAT!" Chat screamed as he pointed at Bill. "Here we go again." Bill rolled his eye. He turned into a massive red, 3D triangle with eight arms, Six-thousand teeth and three tounges. "ALRIGHT, THATS IT. NO MORE POINTING, NO MORE YELLING, AND IF YOU DON'T PLAY BY THESE RULES I'LL ADD ANOTHER SET OF EYE-BALLS ONTO MY BRACELET!" Bill boomed. "BILL CIPHER!" Melanie yelled, he paused. 'Oh no...' He thought. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT FREAKING OUT PEOPLE!" She hissed.

He turned into his regular form, but smaller.

The whole patrol was boring. Nothing happened. The whole group nearly falling asleep, bill leaning beside Melanie. She looked down at him and smiled. Blake, well, he decided on something.

When Melanie returned home with Bill, she got a text.

Blake{I'm sorry, it's not working out.}

She gritted her teeth. "What."

Melanie{What do you mean it's not working out!?}

Blake{I see you prefer the triangle over me.}

Melanie{God Blake. You get jealous over the slightest things. Fine, you're choice.}

She hopped the phone off the wall and slammed onto her bed, sobbing. Bill turned around. "Molly?" He floated closer. She sat up and looked at him. Red eyes, runny nose, quivering lip. He sat beside her and turned into a sixteen year old boy with golden blonde hair, deep green eyes. She giggled and smiled. "I finally have you back, Bill." She leaned into his arm and smiled, closing her eyes. 'I won't let you go again...' He thought.


	3. I've decided to dis-continue please read

Hey, um.

I've decided to dis-continue this story and start a-fresh. I really just don't like the new Miraculous OC'S of mine. Instead, I'll re-write this in a new story with the PROPER OC'S the makers of Miraculous Ladybug made. I haven't decided what to name it yet.

Thank you all for you're support and constructive criticism.

* * *

 _Love Dreamettie._


	4. Maybe?

Hi guys. I MIGHT add a new chapter. I don't know yet. If you all think so, review, "#MIRACULOUSLADYBUG2016!"


	5. GOOD NEWS FOR MY FANS

I'VE DECIDED TO NOT DIS-CONTINUE THE STORY

AHHAAHAH

HI

BYE

STAY TUNED


	6. Little Info

I will be updating and replacing previous chapters, then start chapter 24 on the 1ST of December.


	7. Memories and Hamsters

Melanie woke up, and stretched. Zara looked around. "You sure got a lot of cuddles last night." She smirked, turning around and pretending to be kissing someone else. Melanie blushed. "S-shut up Zara." Zara burst out laughing, then followed Melanie downstairs. Bill was cooking pancakes with Melanie's mom. She turned around. "You're gonna have to stop calling you're self Melanie, **Molly**..." Melanie sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine." Bill flew around. "Yes! Your back~" He kissed her head then gave her the pancakes with strawberry's and whipped cream. "Oh Bill, my favorite! Thank you~" She purred while foaming over the pancakes.

They walked around while talking, laughing... Catching up on everything they lost. She giggled, "Do you remember when you couldn't stand my cat?" He froze. "That furry fore legged walking fur thing?" He shuddered. "Yes." She looked at him. "Where is she now?"

"She was in the kitchen the whole time, under the table."

"S-she was.. w-WHERE..?!" Molly laughed. "You didn't notice, did you?"

"No..." He whined, leaning into her shoulder. Ladybug and Chat Noir leaped from roof top to roof toop above them. "Shite. There probably out on patrol. Gotta go. See you later Bill." She ran into an alley, green flashes sparked from the dark corner before he saw her zooming towards them. "Bye, _**Paris**_..." He smiled, thinking. _'Thanks for giving me a second chance...'_

Molly walked to school the next day. She had a strange feeling of power over her. She walked past a patch of flowers, not noticing her hands waving, they moved wherever her hands moved. No wind. She paused. "M.. Maybe it's Bill messing with me.." She walked on. She started thinking of a starbucks coffee with whipped cream. She felt something warm in her hands, and there the starbucks coffee was, in her hands, she screamed.

* * *

By the time she got home, her pupils had gone to slits like cat eyes. "BILL!" He rushed to her. "Whats wrong?!" He nearly screamed, panicking. "WHY.. Are my eyes gone to SLITS?!" He looked into her eyes, and noticed something else. "WHY AM I ABLE TO MOVE THE LAPTOP WITHOUT USING MY HANDS?!"

"HOW AM I SHAPESHIFTING!?" He put both his hands on her shoulders. "You're turning into a Dream Demon.." He whispered. She calmed down. "H-how?"

"You've been around me so much, it's affecting you. But don't worry, it isn't bad. You'll be fine." She smiled a bit, then yawned. "God, I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed. Alright?" He nodded. "Night Bill."

"Night.." He hadn't told her one thing.

Her eyes were turning purple.

The next morning, she rubbed her eyes and walked up to the bathroom mirror and opened her eyes and screamed again. "BILL. WHY ARE MY EYES PURPLELY BLUE?!"

He yelled back, "Because you're a dream demon, remember?" She sighed. "Oh yeah..." She washed her face and came downstairs. Bill had pancakes, nutella, golden syrup, whipped cream and strawberries on a red plate for Molly, her mom and himself. "Aww, thanks Bill! You really know how to spoil me~" She purred, kissing him. "Thank you, Bill." Molly's mom smiled. Cookie jumped up on Bill's lap and purred. "Look, she's purring!" Molly giggled, Bill froze. Cookie looked up at Bill, it was almost as if she was smiling at him. He let out a small chuckle.

Molly put her red schoolbag on and started walking out the door when bill stopped her. "Where are you going?" He pouted, leaning his head on her shoulder. "School. Wanna come?" He scoffed. "Me? I'm over a trillion years old! I can't go to-"

"Okay. By Bill~" He ran after her. "WAIT, I'LL COME WITH YOU, WAIT UP!"

Molly entered the class with Bill and the teacher came over. "This is my friend, Bill. He uh... Is staying for a while, so he wanted to come to school with me. He can look into the books and stuff with me." The teacher nodded. "That's fine, you can show him around the school." Molly nodded. and sat down with him.

At break, Molly went to the Bakery with Bill. "Doesn't this school break remind you of something?~" He purred. "Oh yeah! When we were smaller and I almost fell, you caught me like we were dancing," She slipped on some oil and he caught her. "Just like old times." He grinned, and she went as red as a tomato from blushing.

So they finally sat down and ordered. "What do you wan't?" He smiled. She hid behind the menu. "I could really go for a Coffee with Strawberry's and whipped cream." He chuckled. "You and you're coffee." She giggled. "What are you doing behind the Menu?"

She slowly popped up with the most ridiculous face on her that he couldn't help but start laughing out loud. Everyone in the Bakery looked at them and rolled there eyes. He growled. "Bill..." She said anxiously, hoping he wouldn't rage like the last time. He looked back to see her with big puppy eyes like Puss in Boots. "Alright, alright. I'll try to say calm." She grinned, shaking her head.

They passed the Pet Store after school. "Bill! We have to go in!" He looked at her. "Why? That place is filled with rats! And fu-furry-" Her smile faded in the most depressed look ever. She let go of his hand and walked off. He looked at her and sighed. "Fine, fine. Come on." She sped over and zoomed into the Pet Store, and ran over to the hamsters.

Molly spotted one hamster on all its own. "Sir? Why is this one all on her own?" The man walked over. "It's a female. If you don't seperate females from their brothers, they'll breed, and have unhealthy babies."

"Oh."

"We'll take her." Bill froze. "What?!"

Molly smirked. "You heard me! And you can't stop me." The man smiled. "Great!"

Molly put the new hamster's cage up on top of her white dresser. Bill floated in. "You can't just buy a hamster like that!" Molly looked at him. "Why not?"

"Because-.. Because-"

"Because what? Bill, that hamster was all alone. She had nobody to comfort her. I wanted to give her a chance!" He froze. She huffed, turned around, and twirled her finger around the hamster. "What are you doing...?" She sighed. "I'm extending her life from three, to twenty years."

"Why?"

"So I can have more memories. I had a hamster once, I named her Cutie. Best hamster ever. I could have her on my shoulder no bother. But then.."

"Then what?"

"She died. I was heart broken. So you see, I'm extending her life because it's so short. She'll still be healthy, but she'll live longer. Now all she needs is a name." Bill thought for a bit. "How about Gizmo?"

She smiled. "Gizmo it is."


End file.
